warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Excalibur (Warframe)/@comment-130.204.234.189-20141002180205
Good night, sweet prince. I really love this frame. He was THE MAN to go to when it came to surviving high level missions or Nightmare mode. You and your team can survive ANYTHING with this guy. Anything. Doesn't matter if enemies are level 10, 20 or even 150. They were all blinded the same. I mean, this is the friggin' poster boy. He's the first Warframe you ever see in your life, and he's the one you'd recall first when someone mentioned Warframe. Sadly, DE obviously doesn't like their poster boy for some reason, nerfing him to the ground completely with this LoS bullshit, when we all know that LoS is gonna be glitchy and buggy. I really, really hate DE for doing this. I want to support this game as much as I can, I want to cry out to the world : HEY PEOPLE, THIS IS THE GAME YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. THE NEXT GEN MMO-SCI FI-SHOOTER-HACK AND SLASH. But now I'm filled with utter rage and I even feel BETRAYED. DE, I've played many, many frames, but no other frame offered the viability and CC excalibro offered, no other frame could be as Badass and simple as this guy. Yet, DE put him in the tier of shit frames, as if he wasn't low enough already, along with Saryn, Frost, Banshee, Zephyr, etc. Yeah, for people saying "BUT IT'S MORE REALISTIC" fact is, DE is probably gonna release this LoS system to be buggy and crappy as hell, you probably would glitch out and not stun anyone just becuase LoS couldn't handle something, and bam, you're dead. I really love DE, Ï really love what they're trying to do, what they're doing and how much they care for what they're doing. But this... this is just travesty. You effectively kill your posterboy. You kill the Iconic figure of the game. I understand it must be "logical", but until DE can actually release non-bugged content, it would be good. Until then, however, I just see it as another frustrating nerf to an already almost-useless frame. Good job DE, simply good job. You're gradually forcing us to a lower and lower range of frames, until we are simply forced to use either #masterraceloki or #rektrhino for high level missions. Now, if you're gonna do that, and I'm guessing you'd do it for many other frames as well, I suggest at least giving excal a rework, something else that can further boost his survivability in high level content, because, I shit you not, some maps are so full of BS walls and pillars that you would effectively only stun a handful of enemies, while the rest proceeed to tear you to shreds. I never expected this. In all my years of warframe, I never expected the nerf hammer to hit the poster boy, considering how lackluster he can be in some situations. Really, really bad move DE, either that or you're setting us up for a massive Excalibur rework or buff, potentially propelling him to the end-game with full on viability like the rest of the frames. I sincerely hope it is the latter, but until we actually see what they will do, I remain skeptical. You fought like a true warrior to this day, and you shall be remembered as the frame who started out bad, and yet could hold his own to the very end. You fought with honor. Requiescat en pace, Tenno.